Diseased and Crazy-Edited
by Azarath the Dimension
Summary: Raven needs help. An old foe returns and throws knives at Raven. But is there more than what meets the eye with these knives? Maybe. Set after Betrayal and before Aftershock. One-shot. This is NOT CyborgxRaven!


**Hey this ****is the rewritten copy of Diseased and Crazy. I have proofread it and I think it's good. Please review for comments and advice.**

She was deciding with her fellow team mates whether or not to have Terra on the team. Then the scene changed. Terra then was fighting the scorpion beast from when they met her. Then she was sacrificing herself for the others. Then, at the end, she was fighting her in the mud and muck to which she used Overload as a decoy to get Raven's attention. Raven know she wasn't on the team anymore, but she still thought about her sometimes.

She was meditating, as she usually did. She sensed someone near. She looked around, and then she saw her. Terra. She was kind of in a daze from her meditation trance and before she knew it she saw Terra draw a knife, and before she could move, it had lodged itself in her left arm. Terra threw another knife, and this one landed her in the chest. She could feel herself falling, deeper within her mind, and she hoped to find escape later.

Just before she fell into her Nevermore, she saw Cyborg coming to the roof with a piece of pizza and a shocked look on his face.

Nevermore

When Raven got up from her long fall, she found Knowledge, Timid, Happy, Hate, Love, and Rage waiting for her. Rage was in her cell, of course. She could never be let out. It would destroy Raven.

"Raven," said Hate, "it was Terra. Do not let her get away with this. Destroy her."

"But she was Beast Boy's girlfriend." Argued Love.

"Is she now?" Said Hate. Silence. "I thought so. Anyway…"

Raven began to fade away. She began to see the medical bay. She heard Knowledge say she would be mentally ill when she woke and nothing would be seen the same way as before. Finally, the white power surrounded her completely and her emotions were gone.

Medical Bay

When she woke, she found she was in the medical bay.

"Ohhhhhhh" she moaned.

Cyborg, who had been growing worried, heard her and looked around. When he saw Raven awake, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that she would die. She had taken two hits with two knives. He didn't see who had thrown the knives, but he had hoped to stabilize Raven first. She had been hit pretty severely.

Raven looked around. She saw she had a tube sticking out of her arm, and she immediately tried to pull it out. As she got it out, a beeping went off. Alarmed, she turned into the magical black Raven and went to her room to figure out what happened.

Cyborg whipped around. He had heard the beeping, and even though he hadn't seen any change in her vitals, he'd had to check. But when he looked, he saw that she had disappeared. '_Figures',_ he thought. He went to check her room, and sure enough there she was. But she looked…. different.

'_It's all right, it's all right, it's almost over, and it's almost over.' _Raven didn't even see Cyborg until he said her name. She knew she looked bad. She wanted to look like she was just fine. She didn't like attention, and she knew Cyborg would never leave her alone if he thought she was mentally unstable.

Cyborg stared at her for a full minute before saying her name to get her attention. "Hey, Raven, you okay?" He heard her mumble a reply, then go back to her original position. He started to get worried, then he saw the knife in Raven's hand. He walked towards her to get it away from her before she could cut herself.

Raven saw him come towards her with his hand outstretched, waiting for something. She didn't know what Cyborg wanted. Then she realized there was a knife in her hand. She reluctantly handed it over. She still didn't understand why he kept staring at her. She began to hear a voice talking to her. She looked around.

Cyborg saw her look around and then put an iron grip on her body, covering her ears and starting to scream. Cyborg was glad the others were on missions. They would make it a HUGE deal! He liked to deal with mental cases one on one and not with others watching.

Raven was getting scared. She could hear these voices, and no matter how hard she covered her ears, she could still hear it. She knew Cyborg would never leave her alone now, no matter how hard she pleaded. She turned into the magic black raven and flew away.

Cyborg knew that as mental cases went, this was bad. He knew Raven would have to come back eventually. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg went to check it out. He was surprised to see Raven cornered by four policemen. One of them was trying to calm Raven down without success. Finally Raven just blew up. She started to toss cars around and street light bulbs broke apart. Cyborg came over and told the policemen to back away slowly. They obeyed without question.

Raven saw the policemen back away. She then saw Cyborg coming towards her. She backed away. Then she saw that Cyborg meant no harm. He only wanted to help her. She then rushed forward, eyes streaming, and embraced him.

Cyborg was very surprised that he had Raven in an embrace. This was Raven, the girl who didn't feel emotions, who didn't like attention. She definitely needed help. Cyborg said to the policemen, who were astounded, that they could leave, he had this under control. He then said to Raven that they would go home.

Raven heard Cyborg through the misty haze that her brain was in that wouldn't allow her to think clearly. He said that they were going home. She decided to obey. She wanted to go home anyways. So she allowed Cyborg to drive her home. He then led her to the medical bay. She wouldn't lie down, but she sat down.

Raven was in a kind of daze. She wanted to go to her room, so she stood up. She started to fall, but luckily, Cyborg was there. He caught her and Raven mumbled something about her room and then she said the word "want" so he figured she wanted to go to her room. As they passed the door, she started to hear the voice again. She resumed the iron grip on her body, then, when that didn't work, she turned into the magic black raven and flew away to the woods. Before she went, though, she took the knife that Cyborg had taken from her earlier, and took it with her.

'_Not again'_, thought Cyborg. He was getting sick of this. He checked her room, with no luck. Before he started to track her though, he noticed the knife he had taken from her earlier was missing. _'Damn it Cyborg! You just take it from her and then put there on her nightstand for her to take it later?' _He knew this was serious now. She could kill herself with that knife. He looked for her communicator on his communicator. He saw that she was in the woods. He went to go get her.

Raven was wandering the woods, looking for her way out. She had stopped hearing the voice now, and she wanted to go home. She stumbled around, looking for a way out. She decided to just sit down and let Cyborg find her. She was bleeding heavily because she had had to cut herself to prevent letting out her demonic side. It was also pouring down rain. She soon lost consciousness.

Cyborg was growing frantic. He had called her on her communicator twice, with no answer. Finally, on the third time, she picked up. But when Cyborg saw her, he knew it would be hard to get through to her. She had cut herself and was soaking wet.

Raven heard a ringing. She thought it had just been a fire truck or something. She ignored it the next time the ringing came too. She realized that it had been Cyborg trying to call her on her communicator. She picked up. She saw Cyborg with a very worried expression on his face. She had only time to say the coordinates of her location before she blacked out from blood loss.

Cyborg saw her fall to the ground. He had heard her say the coordinates of her location. He went to go pick her up and take her to the tower. Once they were in the tower he ran some tests on her and saw that the knives had some disease bacteria on the blade. Some sort of mind sickness that targeted the place where fear lives in the brain.

Raven woke in the medical bay. She initially felt fear, but then she saw Cyborg and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had wanted him to help her with the voice. But now she wasn't sure she could trust him. She began to feel very scared. Her heart rate flew. A beeping started to come, and this made her get all the more fearful.

Cyborg whipped around to face the heart monitor. It was off the charts! He turned to face Raven who was breathing very fast and clinging to the chair as if it were life itself. Cyborg went to calm her down. "Raven, everything is okay. Don't worry." This did nothing. He was getting worried that she would kill herself. He thought for a moment to figure out what calmed her down. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head. He had an idea! He decided to say her mantra.

Raven was scared Cyborg would kill her. Then he started to say her mantra. She heard the soothing words and got into the position. Then she started to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She continued this until she was in her trance. She kept chanting.

Cyborg was shocked to see his idea working. Raven had started meditating! He went on with researching a cure to her disease.

Raven came to from her trance five hours later. She felt extremely hungry. She saw Cyborg asleep, so she decided to go see what was in the fridge. She was not disappointed. She found a whole box of pizza!

Cyborg awoke in the medical bay in a chair by the monitors. He saw that Raven was missing, again. 'What_ do I have to do? Put her in handcuffs?' _He grumbled as he took out his communicator. "Cyborg calling Raven, Raven pick up please." She picked up. He never realized how bad she looked. Dark circles, messy hair, tattered cloak. "Raven! You need to tell me when you leave the medical bay!"

"Sorry, I was hungry so I ate a whole pizza and then by habit I just went to my room." Raven was sorry. She had been so tired she forgot that she was supposed to be in the medical bay. She forgot all that she had been through the past four days. She wished she didn't live in the medical bay. She had been losing it.

Cyborg found what was wrong with Raven the following morning. He found that the knives that had been thrown at her had some disease on it that was for the mind.

Hey **this is the rewritten copy of Diseased and Crazy. I have proofread it and I think it's good. Please review for comments and advice.**


End file.
